Pacifica's 10hr
by The Perverted Gentlemen
Summary: This is A one-shot about a whore named Princess. A one shot their will be no continuation


It was night in Gravity Falls' red light district men of all persuasion were just looking for an easy slut, but one stood out of all the others one was a thirteen-year-old girl. She had long blonde hair wearing a tiny white tube top with white detached sleeves with white short booty shorts, thigh-high socks with the word "Princess" on the sides and red heels. The sounds of a car honking caught her attention, she turned a looked and saw a car pull up she walked over to the window as it rolled down.

"Hey Cutie what's your name?" The man asked

"It's Princess, It's twenty for a handjob, fifty for oral, one hundred fifty for pussy and two hundred for anal. Multiplied by however many people are in your group. She said.

"Well then hop in." He said Princess then got into the car and they drove off into a dark ally.

"So what's your service?" She asked.

"How about oral." He said

"Money." She said the man then handed her fifty dollars.

"Pants off." She said the man then unzip his pants and pulled out his dick, Princess then started sucking him off.

"My god for someone so young you're excellent at this." He said, but she just remained silent as she bobbed her head up and down on his dick she then forced it down her throat.

"And you can deepthroat too!" He said as he placed a hand on her head as she shot his cum down her throat. "God that was incredible." The man said.

"Thanks for the business." She said as she got out of the car and counted the money, she puts it in her little purse and walked away she then coughed up the client's cum and spat it onto the ground and walked back to work.

The Next Morning

Princess awoke in a hotel room that she bought with the money she had earned she got a good price thanks to her service to the manager, she walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"You disgusting whore, how can you live like this." Those words rang in her head, but she just ignored them, she then began thinking about how she got this life.

One year ago

The blonde girl was walking around town stemmed about her new predicament.

"Damn those idiots, screwing around with my fortune." She said till she bumped into a stranger.

"Hey watch it." She said

"Yeah, sorr… wait aren't you Pacifica Northwest?" He said

"Yeah what of it?" She said

"I heard that you lost your fortune." He said.

"So it doesn't matter anymore, i'm broke like you commoners." She said

"Well, maybe I can change it." He said as he held out a wad of money.

"What do you have in mind for me to get that?" She asked

"I think your smart enough to know what a prostitute is." He said

"What! I'm not some whore!" She said the pulled out another wad.

"This is so lame… I shouldn't have to do this." She said.

"Do you want this money or not?" He said

"(Sigh) You're like REALLY lucky you know that." She said as the two entered an alleyway the man then dropped his pants and revealed his harden cock.

"Hey, do you even know how to do this?" He asked

"What you think I can't give good head because i'm new to this? I'm good at everything." She said as she started sucking on his dick she bobbed her head as far as she can take it. "*Shk shk* Shee? I'm good at anything I try *shlrp*" She said with her mouthful.

"But are good at this!" He said as he forced her head further down and he cummed in her throat filling her mouth, she tried to swallow as much as she can but as he pulled out some of his cum got on her face and in her hand.

"That was incredible." He said as he gave her the money. She then looks at him with an angered look.

"This SERIOUSLY feels light after what you did to my throat. *cough*" She said. It was at that moment that Pacifica Northwest to the mantle of "Princess of the Street."

Now

Pacifica got finished getting ready to leave for the day.

Later that night

Pacifica was on the street again when a car pulled up with two customers.

"It's twenty for a handjob, fifty for oral, one fifty for pussy and two hundred for anal. Multiplied by hower many people are in your group." She said.

"Hop in." The man said they then went to the nearby hotel.

"Let's get this over with." She said.

"Well, we could just fool around out here." One of the guys said taking off her tube top.

"Hey, man just wait till we get inside. The other said

"Stop screwing around and fuck me. I have other clients tonight." She said.

"Don't want to keep the lady waiting." One the clients said as they picked her and took her inside. The trio then got undressed. Pacifica then grabbed his dick and slid it inside her while she blew the other guy. After a few minutes, the one getting a blowjob blew his load in her face. He then went to her cheeks.

"Wait have you done anal before?" He asked.

"Come on dude, she a whore so why do you care." His partner said

"Yeah, but…

"When I said I do groups I meant it! Just stick it in!" She said as she spread her cheeks, the man then rammed his dick in her the two then violated her holes making her moan. After about five minutes the two then cummed into her they pulled out and immediately got dressed.

"Where's my money." She said.

"Right how much?" They asked

"Eight hundred." She stated that they both then pooled their money and handed it to her.

"Pleasure doing business gents." She said as they left she then counted the money and puts it in her purse. She soon left the room and went back to work.


End file.
